


The Time And The Place

by EggParty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time? Now. The place? Ultra Magnus' lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time And The Place

“Do you not have any self control?” Magnus asked Rodimus, who was in his lab and grinding his valve against his thigh. He knew the answer to his own question: Yes, Rodimus had self control, just very little and he wasn’t a big fan of using any of it.

“Why have self control if it just gets in the way of doing this?” Rodimus held onto Magnus by the grooves in his armor, giving a hard, long grind. “Or this,” he kissed Magnus, who avoided it and Rodimus landed on his chin. “or this.” Rodimus sat down and he moved his hips in a circle. “Why enact self control when it’ll just stop all this from happening?”

Magnus huffed. “There’s a time and a place, Rodimus.” Despite himself, when Rodimus grabbed his hands and slipped them onto his hips, sliding them up his waist, he didn’t pull away.

Rodimus moaned into blue armor, “Here is the place, and now is the time.” He drew his hands downwards, feeling the heat Ultra Magnus was giving off. “...I can tell you feel the same. C’mon.” Rodimus rocked his hips.

Magnus gently wrapped his hands around Rodimus’ wrists, moving to hold both with one hand behind Rodimus in the small of his back under his spoiler that was twitching. He kissed Rodimus on his gold crest before getting his empty hand between them, fingers curling to poke and rub at the wet valve in his lap. Rodimus let out a sharp gasp, his optics had been shut when Magnus made his move. He writhed in Magnus’ grip, moaning and letting his head roll back.

“Ohh yes,” he panted. “yes, yes! Yes!” Rodimus shivered while Ultra Magnus moved his fingers methodically, keeping an even pace and pressure on Rodimus’ most sensitive parts. Magnus admired how hot and slick Rodimus could get. Lubricant was running in thick and sticky lines down his white inner thigh, and his valve was so relaxed Magnus was certain he could fit three fingers into him if he weren’t so focused on the hard outer node.

Rodimus had a death grip on Magnus, holding him near-impossibly tight while panting and gasping loudly as he climaxed. He jerked his hips as the high charge left him, and Magus let go of Rodimus’ wrists, palm now against his back to keep his satisfied partner from falling over.

“J-just give a min…” Rodimus said, trailing off. “I’ll, haahh, be okay in a sec.”

“I know you will be,” Magnus said, quietly. “and then you will want your round two, three, and four.” He leaned his head forward, forehead against Rodimus’.

“First though,” Rodimus brought his arms from his sides to in between their frames, fingertips sliding down and touching Magnus’ modesty plating, still closed and in place. “your turn.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can drop ideas and prompts off @0palheart on tumblr!


End file.
